April Fools Day
by CinnamonC
Summary: April Fools Day on the Leviathan. I know this has probably been done, but here's my version of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I wouldn't be surprised if this idea had already been done, but here's my version of it anyway. I'm planning to make it only about two or three chapters.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Washing clothes could be extremely bothersome. But for once, Deryn was glad for the tedious chore.

Today was April Fool's Day and she had a prank planned- one that involved the crew's laundry.

"Pass me that dress, will you, Alek?"

So far everything was working out brilliantly. Deryn and Alek had snuck past the sleeping crew and were now putting their plot into effect.

The _Leviathan_ had quite an advanced wash system. It ran off the engine's electrical alternators, and used rainwater, gathered and stored in tanks, to wash everything. Both clean and efficient.

The lady boffin, of course, washed her own clothing. Even so, Deryn had managed to procure the items they needed: Dr. Barlow's crimson red dress, a scarlet-colored shawl, and a pair of bright -red wool gloves.

Presently, she and Alek were adding the garments to several different machines. The crews' white dress shirts and under-things were stuffed inside. When the washing was through, everything would be a ravishing pink.

Alek looked doubtfull down at the pile of clothes. "Do you think this will be enough?"

Deryn threw a glove in. "Oh aye. It doesn't take much."

She grinned at him. "Back home in Glasgow, my brother pulled this same trick on me once. Turned all my clothes pink for weeks!"

Deryn, putting another glove in, shook her head, "I never have cared much for that color since then."

"I can believe it," Alek said. Having to wear all pink for weeks would turn _anyone _against the color.

"Here's the last one," he said. Deryn tossed it in and closed the machine.

"Well that's done." She and Alek grinned at each other.

"I can't wait to see the barking sods' faces when they find everything's pink!"

"Neither can I." Alek smiled as he imagined the look on a certain wildcount's face.

Deryn looked at him. "You did remember to put your shirts in, too?"

Alek nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't want anyone to suspect it was me."

"Excellent." She turned to leave, but then said seriously, "You know though, Alek, I really don't think anyone would ever even consider you a possibility."

"What?"

She laughed at his outraged expression. "I'm just teasing. But I'm glad that I put my things in, too, or else everyone would know immediately who did it."

She put a hand on the door knob. "Now let's get ready for our next prank."

"All right," Alek grumbled. He stood scowling for a moment, then turned and followed Deryn out of the room.

* * *

Deryn stood inside the bathroom adjoining her cabin, staring at Alek's arm.

"This might be a wee bit tricky."

"What do you mean? It will come off won't it?"

"Aye, of course it will. It's just berry juice."

Deryn carefully wiped Alek's lower arm with a wet cloth.

"Almost ready. . ."

Alek grimaced at the small, glass jar of liquid in Deryn's hand.

"Why can't _you_ be the one to do it and shock Dr. Barlow?"

"Because. Shocking your Mr. High and Mighty Count Volger is much more entertaining."

Alek sighed. "I suppose."

Deryn dipped a quill into the bluish ink. "All right. Now hold up you arm."

Alek did and watched as she began sketching a design. The ink was cold and wet on his skin, making him think of some slimy creature slithering up his arm. He couldn't help wondering why he'd agreed to let her do this. He must have been mad.

Deryn licked her lips in concentration as she drew the design. One long, curving line, then another. A few more strokes and she was finished.

Deryn straightened from leaning over. "What do you think?"

Alek studied his arm seriously for a moment, then smiled. "A snake is perfect! It will certainly scare Count Volger."

Deryn returned his smile. "Aye, and _that_ I'm looking forward to seeing."

* * *

Deryn and Alek couldn't help snickering as they walked down the corridors of the _Leviathan_.

Their plan was just too sneaky- almost worthy of Dr. Barlow.

They reached the lady boffin's cabin and Deryn slipped a note beneath the fabricated wood door. The loris on Alek's shoulder chuckled.

"Shh..." Deryn shushed it.

"Shh..." the creature said.

Deryn scratched it on the head. "Aye, that's the idea beastie."

She turned to Alek. "All right. Let's go."

They hurried back to Deryn's cabin, trying not to laugh. Several of the crew gave them curious looks, but no one stopped them.

As soon as they were safe inside, Deryn collapsed onto her bed laughing. Alek leaned heavily against the door, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Oh," Deryn gasped, "The lady boffin and Count Volger! You really had a good idea, Alek."

"Thank you, Dylan," he managed to say between guffaws.

"Can you imagine when she opens our letter and sees it's from him?"

"I know. And it's a love note no less!"

They broke into uncontrollable laughter at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I apologise for taking so long to update. I had a combination of a serious case of writers' block and school. But here is the next part of **_** April Fools Day.**_** Thanks so much to Guest for reviewing and to everyone who favorited it. You are so kind. : ) Oh, and I will be updating **_**Peace at Last**_** as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy!**

"Volger!" Dr. Barlow exclaimed, bursting through the count's stateroom door. "What is the meaning of this?"

The boffin clutched a sheet of paper tightly in her hand as she strode to the middle of the room.

The count camly glanced up from the newspaper he had been reading and placed it on his desk. He slowly pushed himself up from his chair and turned to face the boffin.

"The meaning of what, Madam?" he asked cooly. The woman's ordinary composure was completely shattered. A small noise from the hallway caught his attention. An eavesdropper?

"The _meaning_ of this utterly revolting note," Dr. Barlow said, waving the paper through the air. Her eyes flashed angrily and her lips were pressed firmly together.

"If I may remind you, Count, _I_ am a married woman."

Volger crossed the floor to stand in front of her, his boots thudding softly against the carpet.

"I am aware of the fact," he said, extending a hand. He looked down at the note. "May I?"

"How odd. You do not recall what it says?" Dr. Barlow's eyebrow was raised as she handed him the paper.

"I would remember if I had been the one to write it."

The count took the note and quickly scanned the page, his jaw tightening as he read.

"I assure you, Madam," he said coldly, handing her back the paper, "I did not write this."

The boffin tapped her foot angrily as she faced the count. "Then who did?" she asked.

Count Volger glanced toward the slightly open door, then turned to his desk. A small scuffling noise sounded from the hall.

"Have you checked your calendar today, Doctor?" he asked, rifling through his papers.

The boffin's eyes narrowed. "No. I have not," she said, "Why?"

"Then I suggest you do," Volger said, holding up a calendar for her to see.

As her eyes scanned the calendar, understanding dawned on the boffin's face.

"April 1st," she murmured softly.

Count Volger set the calendar back on his desk. He turned to face Dr. Barlow, his hands clasped behind his back.

"What is commonly referred to as 'April Fools' Day'," he said, "A day of mischief and generally harmless practical jokes."

Dr. Barlow glanced down at the paper in her hand. "And pranks by a mysterious someone it would seem."

The lady boffin's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "But who do you think-?"

Volger's gaze shifted toward the door behind her. Dr. Barlow noticed and quickly whirled about, striding purposely across the room. She flung open the door and peered down the now empty corridor. The sound of scrambling footsteps drifted down the hall.

She stood there looking a moment before gently closing the door.

"It appears I owe you an apology, Count," she said, turning to face him. The calm had returned to her voice and she seemed to have regained her composure. "I quite apologize," she said.

Volger gave a shallow bow. "An understandable mistake, Doctor," he said. "I only hope that- Ahem." He cleared his throat. "We can uncover whoever wrote the note."

"Indeed," Dr. Barlow said, adjusting her hat. "To begin with, we can, of course, rule out ourselves and the majority of the crew. I find it hard to believe that any of them would be able to imitate your handwriting."

"Or that the scoundrel would be able to break in to my room and steal a sheet of my stationery." Count Volger looked at the lady boffin, the hint of a smile across his face. "And we know it couldn't possibly have been a certain midshipman and young archduke."

The lady boffin's eyes sparkled. "Mr. Sharp and Alek?" Why the very idea, Count."

* * *

Deryn pushed through the door of the middies' mess, a giant smile on her face, and her lungs gasping for air.

Alek came stumbling in behind her, breathing hard. The combination of running and laughing simultaneously had caused his princeliness to be a bit short of breath himself.

Deryn collapsed into a chair at the middies' dining room table. Sunlight streamed in from the window, illuminating its dusty surface. Alek sat down heavily across from her.

Deryn ran a finger over the table distractedly, letting her breathing slowly return to normal. A layer of dust came off on her fingers. The captain, not to mention her ma, would hardly have approved. She wiped the dust on her pants.

Deryn looked up at Alek, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Can you believe how barking angry the boffin was?" she asked.

Alek shook his head, smiling. "The woman was furious," he said.

Deryn grinned. "Aye, we're lucky she didn't catch us."

She watched as Alek picked thoughtfully at a loose button on his shirt.

"I wonder if she suspects it was us though," he said, looking up at Deryn. "We certainly made enough noise running down that hallway, and she easily could have seen us."

"Well even if Dr. Barlow did," Deryn said shrugging. "It was just a harmless prank."

Alek sighed. "You're probably right," he said, unbuttoning his cuff and rolling up his sleeve. "But just in case, I don't think I should show Volger the tatoo yet." He peered down at the painted snake curving up his arm.

"Aye," Deryn laughed. "He'll be mad enough when he sees all his white shirts have turned pink!"

"And I'm sure the crew will be equally as pleased," Alek said, rolling his eyes.

Deryn grinned. "Aye. That's what I'm counting on."


End file.
